WHAT GOES ON
by cancellationbedammed
Summary: Ok, I have had the worst case of writers block so I tried writing somthing totally different about our beloved Jeddie... It was nice to come at this from a different angle, shake some of the cobwebs from my head. Please let me know what you think and if I should keep going... ABC owns the characters
1. Chapter 1

Janet left the bar early. Sully could see she was distracted. Tables were getting the wrong food and drinks, she even gave back the wrong change to a customer. Luckily it was a regular who fessed up right away and gave Janet back the extra cash. He finally sent her off, telling her to do what she needed to do. She was no use to anyone with so much on her mind. Sully had no clue what was wrong, but her good mood from the morning had vanished and he thought it might have something to do with Rory's return to the Ridge. Looking back he felt badly giving her so much grief about it, sometimes Rooster just brought out the worst in him.

Janet had driven her jeep today, they were expecting rain and the Charger wasn't the safest choice. God she was angry, the nerve of him. Lies of omission are still lies, dodging her phone calls and voicemails, not telling her that she went to the shop, not coming to the bar like usual for his after work pint. He was in for a firestorm when she got there. The gall of him to think he could press pause and put her on hold while he decided what was going on with Rory. He must have been out of his fucking mind to think for one minute she would stand for it. She knew him better then he knew himself, something he admitted to her several times. Janet pulled on to Gelson, her body tense and if she was being honest with she self she was scared. Maybe Eddie had already decided and he chose Rory. That's why he was all shady and distant. Maybe he was going to break off with her, marry Rory and have genetically gifted children. Maybe a house would fall on Rory and this would all be for nothing. Janet smiled at the thought of Rory's perfect legs getting shriveled up under a house. It was just that moment that Janet saw Eddie and Rory kissing in his front porch for everyone in the Ridge to see. Sadness washed over her first, but it was quickly replaced with anger. That son of a bitch, to have that little respect for her and their relationship. A relationship they both fought tooth and nail for just to get to a good and comfortable place. For him to just throw it away for Rory! Janet pulled her Jeep over, and flung her door open, storming over to Eddie and Rory on the porch just as they pulled apart from their kiss.

"Hey Eddie. What goes on?" Janet said her voice dripping in anger and sarcasm. A deadly combination.

Eddie's world stopped at the sound of her voice. Shit! This was the worst possible thing that could happen. The moment his lips touched Rory's he knew he wanted Janet and only Janet. But the look in her eye told him that didn't matter. That kiss pulled the pin out of the hand grenade and he was just sitting there, hopelessly waiting for it to explode.

"Janet, this is so not what you think it is." Eddie quickly stood, extending his hands to her. Rory looked on clueless, still not putting the pieces together.

"Oh this is exactly what this looks like Eddie. You are a dick, a world class dick. You always have been actually, you have always treated women like shit. But I really thought I was different." Janet started laughing.

"Jem you are different, please just hear me out."

"Hear you out, no you are going to hear ME out. All day I gave you the chance to come clean with me that she was in town, and you lied and evaded. You kept me at arms length all day, you never called me once… even when we were just friends you called me at least once a freaking day! I trusted you, I trusted us and what we had so I tried to give you some space, let you get your head right but when you didn't come to the bar after work like you usually do. That was it…" Rory sat there stunned, Eddie was dating Janet Meadows. A lot had changed since she left the Ridge.

"Maybe I should go." Rory said standing up.

"No Rory, this won't take more then a minute and then he is all yours."

"Janet don't say that, can we please just talk."

"No we cant, I am so done with this. All the waiting and worrying for the other shoe to drop. In a way I am glad this is over." Eddies eyes widened.

"Janet, this is not over, please just…"

"Oh yes it is over. I have given you a bunch of chances, the BBQ, Providence, dinner with Ray and Hannah. Every time something was important to me, it was an argument or a letdown. And lets be honest Eddie, you don't love me because if you did you wouldn't be here trying to reclaim your Hail Eddie days with the girl who left you for another man. You were right… you ARE a sad person." With that Janet turned and ran back to her Jeep leaving Eddie there on the porch like he had just been punched in the face.

Don't cry until you turn the corner. Janet was shaking now, the adrenaline wearing off and the shock setting in. She couldn't go home, she would just fall apart there. She called Hannah, told her that she and Eddie had broken up and to meet her at Sully's. She pulled into the parking lot, looked into the rearview mirror and wiped the tear stains from her face, put on some fresh lip gloss and walked into the bar head held high. Later she would fall apart but not now, she would not give the residents of the Ridge the satisfaction.

"Back so soon Meadows?" Sully yelled out across the bar.

"No Sully, I am just a figment of your imagination." He laughed and she finally smiled. "Give me a bottle of Makers Mark and two shot glasses."

"Two, are you double fisting or is Eddie meeting you tonight?" Sully placed the bottle and glasses in front of her with a worried look in his eye.

"Neither, Hannah is on her way." Janet poured one shot, drinking it quickly and then another.

"Hey there girly slow down."

"I can drink half the people in this bar under the table Sully, trust me I am fine."

"Janet!" She heard his voice behind her though the crowd. Her body froze, she quickly poured and drank her third shot before standing and turning to him.

"What?" She yelled back at him. He made his way to her, his eyes glassy and tried to touch her. She moved and pushed his hands away. "What Eddie?" her tone was clipped and indifferent, something that Eddie had never heard out of her before.

"Listen, I am so sorry for how I acted today. You have no idea how much I would like to take this day back and to never get out of your bed this morning." In a flash the morning they spent together replayed in Janet's head, an ache began to build in her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Eddie could feel her breaking, it was happening right in front of him. It wanted to stop it, to make this all go away but he just stood there powerless. Janet took a deep breath, and forced the happy images out of her head and replaced them with the moment she saw Eddie's lips touch Rory's. She swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking again.

"Yes, this morning was one of the best of my life. It amazes me how fragile you and I are still after a morning like that. How you could do what you did. Treat me how you treated me. If you're not sure about me, about us after all this time. You are never going to be."

"Janet, I am sure. I am so sure. I just lost my mind a little when Rory came back. I don't know why I just did. Please we can fix this, I know we can. I know how it must of felt for you to see me kiss her but…"

"You have no idea how it felt." Janet turned her back to him, pouring and drinking another shot. The anger rising in her again. She turned back to him "Imagine how you would feel if I kissed the next guy who walked into this bar." Eddie chuckled, the idea of Janet doing something like that was amusing. "Oh you think that is funny do you?" Eddie realizing his chuckle was a huge mistake tried to rebound.

"No, I don't. I just cant imagine you doing something like that so I cant imagine how I would feel. I am sure it would suck to see you…" Janet stormed away from him to the front door, and grabbed the guy who was walking in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his. He was stunned for a moment but his body reacted and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back. She pulled away and looked at him, realizing who she was kissing. She started to laugh and he joined in.

"Jesus Janet, What the hell was that for?"

"I was just proving a point to Eddie."

"Well from the look on his face I think he got it. Damn, no wonder he can't keep his hands off of you… If you kiss him like that." They laughed again and Janet wiggled out of his grasp.

Eddie stood there, shocked watching the woman he loved kissing one of his best friends. The bar got quiet, stunned but what had just gone on waiting to see what was going to happen next. Janet turned and walked back to Eddie. Poured and drank he fifth shot, she could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Not so funny now is it. Sully, put my shots on Eddie's tab." She turned and walked toward the door "LADIES! REJOYCE EDDIE LATEKKA IS BACK ON THE MARKET, BRING YOU DADDY ISSUES AND LOW SELF ESTEEM TO THE FRONT OF THE BAR AND GET IN LINE!" She flung the doors open and stormed out of the bar too drunk to drive and started waking home. Hannah pulled into the parking lot at that exact moment.

"Hey, where are you going?' Hannah called out from her open window. Janet turned to here tears streaming down her face, seconds away from falling apart. "Get in."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Eddie stood at the bar shocked to a stupefied silence. In the last twenty minutes his life was turned on its head and he feared things would never be the way the used to be. When he saw Rory after ten long years, he realized that he was not a kid anymore. Seeing her again, brought all his fears of the future to the surface. She looked amazing, tall, blond nearly perfect. He remembered, how she felt the first time he had bedded her junior year and his mind drifted to what it would be like to have her now. He was about to turn thirty and the only thing he managed to accomplish was the Hail Eddie and bedding hundreds of women. Feeling inadequate was foreign to him, he had always been confident. But seeing Rory, his walls of confidence began to crumble. He had always wondered what if about Rory. What if she stayed, what if they got married, what if they had a family. And now here she was again and maybe the question could finally be answered. And it was, with a resounding, resonating, booming NO! He never loved Rory, he never would have had a future with her. It was Janet, she was the one, they only one. He wanted to marry Janet, he wanted her to be the mother of his children, he wanted to grow old with her and spend their lives together in the ridge. He poured himself a shot, drinking it quickly enjoying the burn. He felt all eyes on him, waiting to see what he was going to do next.

"Jesus H Eddie, what in the hell did you do." Sully asked shaking his head.

"Sul, I… She… It…Rory…" Eddie couldn't form or finish a thought. This time Sully poured his second shot.

"Drink up, looks like you are going to need it." Sully scoffed, leaving the bottle and walked away.

"Eddie, what is going on with you and Janet?" Eddie looked at his old friend, his mind flashed back to five minutes ago as he watched them kiss. Not just a quick peck, but a long lovers kiss. Anger welled up in him, and Eddie grabbed his friend my the shirt shaking him.

"What the fuck was that Nicky! Kissing her like that." Nick was not surprised by his reaction, Eddie was always quick to anger.

"Eddie she kissed me, ok. I mean a pretty girl kisses you like THAT, it was hard to resist. I am sorry. Honestly, it took a few seconds for me to register that it was Janet and by the time I did it was too late." Eddie released his friend and slumped back on to his stool. "Eddie, what happened tonight?"

"She saw us." he managed to mumble out, not able to look his friend in the eye.

"She saw who?" Nick knew the answer but he needed to hear Eddie say it out loud.

"She saw me and Rory kissing on my porch ok Nicky, she saw us and broke up with me right there on the spot. The exact moment I realized that I loved her and only wanted her was the exact moment she saw us kissing and said we were over. So I jumped in my truck and followed her here and it just got worse from there." The ridge chatter had already started and the bar was buzzing about Janet's out burst and Eddie's loud proclamation that he had kissed Rory.

"Eddie, wow. I'm sorry. I hear you and that sucks." He put his hand on his friends shoulder trying to reassure him. "Its not too late you can fix this, if she didn't love you she wouldn't be so mad."

"No Nick, it too late. I fucked this up beyond repair." Eddie turned his back to Nick and poured another shot. "Come on Nick, have a drink with me."

Hannah pulled into Janet's driveway. Janet had sobbed the entire way and Hannah still had no idea what was going on.

"Janet please, you have to calm down and tell me what happened." Hannah gently brushed Janet's hair away fro her face "Its going to be ok."

"Hannah, I saw Eddie and Rory kissing."

"That son of a bitch!"

"So I called him out right in front of her and broke up with him. He must have followed me to Sully's because we made a HUGE scene. I kissed Nick…"

"You kissed Nick? Nick Garrett?"

"Yeah, I asked Eddie how he would feel if he saw me kiss the next guy who walked into the bar. And you know what he did? He laughed at me. So marched right to the door and Nick walked in." Hannah laughed and Janet joined in between her tears.

"Eddies must have been losing his damn mind. Was it a real kiss?"

"Yes it was, I can see now why you had such a hard time getting over him." Hannah nodded, realizing that she would never really be over Nick.

"So then what happened." Janet looked at her a little embarrassed "Janet, then what happened?"

"Then I yelled out into the bar, that Eddie was single again and that any girls with daddy issues should get on line." Janet said sheepishly, wringing her hands in her lap.

"Meadows! You didn't?"

"I did."

"Good for you! That is fucking awesome! I am proud of you. What eddie pulled today, he had it coming." Janet stared to cry again, thinking about the events of the day. "Oh, Janet I'm so sorry, I know how you feel about him."

"Yeah, and now I know how he feels about me." Hannah wrapped her arms around her best friend and just let her cry.

"Its late Hannah, tomorrow is your engagement party. Go home, get some rest. I am sorry to pull you out here tonight."

"Janet don't bee silly I am not going to leave you alone."

"Really Hannah, go. I just want to get into a bath, cry and go to sleep."

"Janet are you sure." Janet nodded, hugged Hannah one last time and got out of the car. "Call me if you need anything ok."

"I will Hannah, thanks for being here."

Janet walked into her front door and the pain she felt in her heart was overwhelming. Just this morning, they were sitting there at her table having breakfast, reading the paper. Happy. For the first time in her life Janet was truly happy and now it was over. Eddie and Janet were done. The tears came again, and she was helpless against them. Janet walked into her bathroom, filled the tub with the hottest water she could stand, stripped down and eased her body in. The water was almost painful, but it was a great distraction to the pain she was feeling in her heart. She sat there, silently crying when she heard a pounding on her front door. She knew it was him, there was no doubt. She had thought about ignoring him, pretending she wasn't home, but he knew where she kept an extra key. She rose from the tub and wrapped her fuzzy pink robe around her tightly. She walked thru her house, leaving wet foot prints on her refinished pine floors. Swinging the door open, Eddie was stunned when he saw her in her robe fresh out of a bath.

"What Eddie, its late. What?" His eyes were pleading and for a brief moment Janet felt badly for him.

"Janet, please just listen to me, hear me out." She could smell the fresh whisky on his breath and she realized that his truck was not in her driveway.

"Eddie, nothing you say can fix this. We are over."

"No, we are not over. No." His voice was forceful now, he grabbed her hips, bringing her to him. Before she could react he was kissing her, she tried to resist him but she couldn't. His mouth on hers, he was kissing her like his life depended on it. Her entire body tightened when she felt his erection against her, he core betraying her. Even after all that had happened she wanted him. He pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. "Janet I love you." he whispered. Those words, those three little words made Janet so angry. Why was he saying them now, when it didn't matter. Why couldn't he say them weeks or months ago when she needed to hear them. She reached her hand back and slapped Eddie hard across the face, stunning them both. His face quickly reddened with the imprint of her palm, her hand stinting from the impact and the prick of his stubble.

"Get out Eddie!" She turned away from him, but he caught her arm and spun her around, pulling her robe off of her shoulder, crashing into him. He held her there for a moment, she tried to pull away but he would let her go. They stood there, frozen for what felt like forever, just looking into each others eyes, panting both out of breath from the exertion and the excitement. The anger was radiating off the of them, as they both tried to figure out what to do next. A tear escaped from the corner of Janet's eye, sliding down her cheek. Eddie reached up and wiped it away from his thumb, letting his hand caress her face. He entangled it in her hair, grabbing it forcefully and bringing her face to his. He kissed her and she moaned into his mouth, biting his lower lip. She had never kissed him so intensely, her tongue circling and teasing his. Eddie pushed her against the wall, grabbing her hands raising them above her head , securing them to the wall at her wrists with his left hand. His right hand pulling her robe open, his mouth on her neck, her collar bone and breasts. Sucking and biting her nipples until Janet screamed out. Eddie had never made her come that way before, and it was surprise to them both. She was panting now, he looked down at her and she pulled her hands free from his grasp. She tugged at his belt, and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans letting the fall to the ground. She wrapped her hand firmly around his erection, he grunted in satisfaction. He took off his flannel and t-shirt. He grabbed her wrist making her release his erection and pushed her back against the wall, his hand flat against her chest, holding her there. He kicked off his work boots and stepped out of his jeans. He grabbed Janet's hand and lead her into her bedroom. He though he would have the upper hand, but she pushed him on to the bed and quickly mounted him, again something she had never done before taking them both by surprise. He got his bearings, and planted his feet on the floor, supporting them both and she slid down on him. She was wet but his was engorged more then usual and she cried out as he stretched her. He held her in place for a moment, letting her adjust, and relax into it. Her legs wrapped around his back, he hands holding her ass, guiding her. The pounded against each other, heat and friction building. All rational was gone now, a mess of moans screams and movement. For the first time since they had been together they were fucking. It was full of hurt, anger, sadness and disappointment. It was also the most intense and satisfying culmination of their relationship. Eddie stood slightly and flipped Janet on to her back, causing her to yelp. She looked at him, he had a smirk on his face. He always like to finish on top with his mouth on hers. He lifted her legs high on his hips and started again with a forceful rhythm. He felt her tighten, and quiver around him, she let out one long moan that ended in his name and he followed filling her, her name on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain had finally started, the air was thick with moisture and the ground dry, waiting for relief of the downpour. The fierce cold wind blew, shaking the windows and doors of Janet's old craftsman cottage. The place the mother grew up, the house her grandfather built in the 1940's when he first got a job teaching at the Duf, the place she came to after her mother's untimely death. It was a place she had always felt safe and protected in, until tonight. The rain beat against Janet's window, it's relentless pattern mirrored her heart beat. Out of breath and spent Janet laid there staring at the ceiling, already regretting what had happened between her and Eddie, wishing she could take it back. Tears rolled off her cheeks on to the pillow beneath her. She reached for the blanket and flung it over her body. She was feeling too exposed to lay next to Eddie naked and say what she needed to say. She opened her mouth to speak but Eddie interrupted her.

"Janet, I'm sorry." Eddie managed to get out. He felt empty, like he used to feel after sleeping with so many women in his past. It was something he had never experienced with Janet and hoped he never would. But now he laid next to the woman he loved feeling hollow and lost.

"Sorry for what Eddie, lying to me, kissing Rory or fucking me just now?" Eddie closed his eyes, his stomach in knots. He inhaled deeply, taking in what she just said.

"All of it, I am sorry for all of it." He rolled on his side facing her, taking her hand in his. She tightened at his touch. "I need you Janet, and I have never needed anyone before. I fucked up, royally but please don't let this be the end of us." His voice was tight and pleading. "I should have told you she was here. I just panicked seeing her again, it was like I was seventeen again, I cant explain it. But you are right, I should have had the respect for you and for our relationship to not let it go that far with her."

"Are you still... in love with her Eddie?" Janet turned her head finally looking Eddie in the eye. Her question shocked him, but then he realized that his silence all day had left Janet's mind to wander. There was a moment, when he first saw Rory in the shop that he felt like he still loved her, she was turning away from him walking out door. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him and his heart stopped, just for a second. But then the feeling dissipated as quickly as it came and all Eddie felt was confusion.

"No, not at all, I don't think I ever was Janet. Now that I know what love really feels like. No I never loved her. I realize that now, I know it's a little late…"

"So then why, I just don't understand why." Janet sat up, wrapping the blankets across her chest. "Is it because she is so beautiful? And tall... and blonde... Or is it because she left you, and you couldn't have her? Why would you risk us?"

"Janet, I...can't... really answer that question. All I know, is that the moment my lips touched hers, I knew it was wrong and I knew that the ONLY person I wanted to be kissing was you."

"Yeah, well you realized that about sixty seconds too late." Janet's heart ached, the moment she saw him kiss her replayed in her head. "You really should go Eddie, we can go round and round all night and its not going to change a damn thing."

"Come on Janet, we can fix this." This was the moment where Eddie realized what he stood to lose, his future with Janet. They life they could have together, the family. It all flashed before him and panic filled his heart and mind.

"No, we really can't, because there is always going to be a Rory, or a Rooster telling me that you are only using me, or a Matt talking crap about me, or the hundreds of girls on ever street and corner of the Ridge you had sex with looking at me wondering what the fuck you are doing with the short fat bartender from Sully's." Janet was trying to stay calm and not cry in front of him, she took a deep breath trying to hold back her tears. "I have tried to get over my insecurities, but every time I get my head above water there is someone there to push me back down. And honestly guy you are the top offender." Janet got off the bed, wrapping the blanket around her. "I am going to take a shower, and wash this awful day off of me and when I am done I expect you to be gone."

Janet barely made it to the bathroom before the tears came. Eddie could hear her crying through the door, every sob felt like a stab to his heart. He couldn't leave it like this. He opened her bathroom door, and found her sitting in the floor crying. She looked up at him, nothing having the will or energy to fight, she felt broken. He turned on the shower, and extended his hand to Janet. She put her hand in his and he pulled her up, her blanket falling to the cold tile floor. He pushed back the shower curtain and stepped in, Janet followed. There was no where for her to hide, the bright lights of the bathroom were unforgiving. Eddie realized that he had never really seen Janet naked. Sure she had been naked around him, in bed. But she would always cover up with a sheet or a shirt. His eyes wandered over her body, he couldn't understand why she did see how beautiful she was. She watched him watching her, too tired and drained to care anymore what he thought. Her body was what it was. Her back to the shower head and she tilted her neck back, and let the water pour over her head. Eddie reached up and ran his hands thorough her wet hair that fell down her back. He linked his hands at the small of her back and pulled her to him, so they were both under the stream of water and he just held her. He could feel her indifference to him being there and in his heart he knew they were over. He kissed her on the forehead and then gently on the lips.

"Ok, Jem. I will go." She nodded and he released her. She stood there as he stepped out of the shower and she didn't move until she heard her front door slam shut.

"Shit!" Janet screamed as the panic grew in her chest. She jumped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her body, and ran to her living room. She found her pink robe strewn on the floor. She managed to get her arms in despite her haste and tied it tightly. Pulling on her wellies that resided at the front door before she stormed through it out in the ran to find Eddie. He was only about a hundred feet away, but the wind and rain masked her calling out to him. She ran, and grabbed his shoulder, he jumped and turned around. Shocked to see her standing there. He took off his jacket and held it over her head.

"There's really no point, I am already soaked through." Janet was freezing and her teeth started to chatter.

"That you are… Janet I…"

"No, stop." Janet held her hand up to Eddie's lips. "I love you too. I just needed you to hear that. I never said it before. Because I was scared and stupid and waiting for you the quarterback to reject me. But I love you too. Come back inside ok?" Eddie smiled, the smallest of smiles and he felt hopeful. He grabbed Janet's hand and they both ran to her front door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let me get you a towel, you are soaked." Janet looked Eddie over, shaking the water from her hair, leaving droplets on the floor as she walked to the bathroom. She was shivering, a mix of adrenaline, fear and the cold . What had she just done, asking him to come back inside. She wanted him gone, and then the moment she got what she wanted, the moment she heard the door slam, the fear crept in. The fear that he would leave and never come back. It was a fear that she lived with on a daily basis, waiting for Eddie to "come to his senses" and break up with her . It was a draining unrelenting fear that seeped into every corner of their relationship. It his behind every kiss, lurking in every moment.

Eddie stood in the living room and kicked off his boots and jeans, leaving then in a wet heap on the floor and followed Janet's trail to the bathroom. She was standing the door way, blocking his entrance with her hand out stretched clutching a towel. He took the towel from her, smiled broadly, grateful that she had asked him to come back and then he noticed the furrow of her brow, the pained expression on her face. He knew he had caused her irreparable damage, that he brought every fear she had about their relationship up to the surface. Every insecurity, every feeling of doubt and he knew they could never really go back. The door had been opened, it couldn't be closed and he had to deal with what ever came next. They only thing he could hope for now is for her to allow them to move forward.

"Janet, I..."

"I know Eddie, I know you are sorry. I know." She leaned against the door jam, still soaking wet and a shiver ran through her, her skin covered with goose flesh.

"You should go change, you are going to get sick." Janet nodded and brushed passed him. She made it to her bedroom and closed the door behind her, Eddie knowing she didn't not want him to follow. He stripped out the reminder of his clothes and wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Janet?" He tapped lightly on her door "I need to come in and get some dry clothes." He opened the door and Janet was sitting at the foot of her bed, pulling in a pair of socks, she on one of his Knights Ridge sweat shirts that hung down to her knees and a pair of leggings. They didn't speak, as Eddie dressed. Pulling his things from the drawers Janet had made room for him. Janet tried not to watch him, forcing her eyes to look down at the floor. He sat down beside her, careful not to touch her.

"So?" He said softly

"Eddie its late, early actually. I have to be up at the crack of my butt to help Hannah tomorrow, maybe we should just get some rest and discuss this tomorrow." The engagement party was looming, Janet would have to face most of the people who were in Sully's tonight. They drunken show she had put on had made its rounds thru the rumor mill and she knew there would be blowback.

"If that's what you want." Janet nodded and stood up, motioning for Eddie to join her. He was surprised when he she started to removed the sheets and blankets from the bed but then understood that she didn't want to sleep in the bed they had just made.

"You can sleep on the sofa." Eddie wanted to protest, they had never gone to bed angry but instead he just nodded and closed the door behind him.

Janet let out a loud sigh when he was finally gone. Rolling the sheets into a ball and throwing them into the hamper. her room felt haunted to her, wishing so could go back in time and change the course of the night. When the bad was freshly made to her liking, she climbed in pulling the hood of the sweat short over her wet hair and snuggled down under the covers, restless. Her mind unrelenting.

Eddie laid down on the small couch, trying to find a place for his long body. Twisting and turning until her was finally comfortable.

"What a fucking day..." he groaned, his mind exhausted. He heard her bedroom door creak, and he sat up slightly, her eyes filled with tears locked with his.

"Shit! Janet please don't cry." Eddie jumped off the sofa and put his arms around her. "Please don't."

"I just cant believe it Eddie, that you would kiss her. Her! Of all people."

"It was a mistake, a huge mistake. Look, I cant go back in time but maybe this happening was a good thing." Janet looked up at him, her expressing angry. "Don't look at me like that Janet. kissing her I realized you are it for me."

"If you had to kiss another women to realize that, then we have problems."

"You're right we do have problems, but everybody has problems." Janet sighed, knowing he was right. "Look, what happened today was fucked up, for so many reasons in so many ways but the 150 days before that were great. We cant just throw that all away for one bad day Janet. I mean... we just cant."

"I know. But I think we need some time, apart. I need to think about all of this." Silence fell between them as Eddie absorbed shat she had just said. Eddie took her hand in his before he spoke.

"I understand, but I want you to know, that in my mind we are still together, no matter how long it takes." A small smile cracked the corners of his lips.

"Come on," She finally said, tightening her grip on Eddie hand, leading him into the bedroom. "Lets get some sleep while we can."

* * *

Janet woke the next morning to the chime alarm on her cell phone, Eddie lying peacefully next to her on his back. She never could understand how he slept like that, waking up in the same position he fell asleep in. She crept into her bathroom, showered and dressed in sweats. She would bring her dress and makeup to Hannah's and would get ready later after all the work was done. She thought about waking him and saying good bye or even leaving a note, instead she looked at him one last time before closing the bedroom door behind her softly. She was exhausted, the few hours of sleep she had managed to get didn't put a dent in her exhaustion and she yawned the entire walk over to Hannah's. She walked in, not knocking, she could hear the work already starting in the yard.

"Hannah?" Janet called out

"Morning Janet." Ray walked past her carrying a huge box of something.

"Morning Ray, where is Hannah Jane?"

"She is upstairs in the shower, we got a late start this morning and she is freaking out."

"Well the flowers are all done, we just need to ice the cupcakes, set up the tables, make the punch, someone needs to go pick up the balloons and the caterer is brining the food so... its really not that bad."

"No, not really." He had the same check list in his own head. " So how are you doing this morning. I heard about the little show you and Latekka put on at Sully's last night."

"How did you hear about it?"

"Matt was there, gave me the play by play... Good for you Janet for dumping him. I have always said you could do better." Ray flashed her his signature grin. " I mean, cheating on you with his ex, what an idiot."

"I can't argue with you there Ray." Janet said flatly, pissed that Ray had this information that anyone knew what had happened. " Look I really don't want to talk about this."

"Well, I am afraid you can't avoid it, its all anyone is talking about... What was it Bring Your low self esteem and daddy issues to the front of the bar... CLASSIC!" Janet cringed, she had forgotten about that part " And then kissing Garret, I mean I wish I would have been there. Really, one of the biggest regrets of my life."

"Shut up Ray."

"I mean it Janet one of your finest moments. Right David?" Ikey just walked into the room, with a case of wine in hand.

"You were there too?"

"Yeah Janet I was. I mean everyone was there. It was Sully's on a Friday night." Janet cringed, she wanted to die of embarrassment.

"Well that's just great."

"It was kinda bad assed though. I mean no one had ever put Eddie in his place like that, in all the years all the dollies not a single one had the stones to do what you did. So my Boston Cap is off to ya. Where do you want the wine Big Cat?"

"Follow me. See you later Janet."

* * *

A sick feeling settled in the pit of Janet's belly, she had done one thing she tried to avoid. Make her self a target of the gossip mill. She gave them a wealth of fodder to use and there was nothing she could do to take it back. By now, everyone knew what had happened, and all the ladies would assume Eddie was single again. They would all be Latekka heat seeking missiles, she worried for a moment but then remembered Eddie telling her that as far as he was concerned they were still together, no matter how long it took. She dug her phone out of her pocket and called her house line.

"Hello."

"Hey Eddie its me."

"Hey you."

"Did I wake you?"

"Uh, yeah. But I am glad you did. Are you at Hannah's?"

"Yeah, we have lots to do, I just wanted to hear your voice I guess. I will see you later on right?"

"Yes, I will be there at 2:00, if you need anything let me know OK."

"I will. Um, Ok I gotta go."

"I love you."

* * *

She hung up before saying I love you back to him and Eddie didn't miss her omission. He laid in bed for the next half hour, unable to will himself to get up. He had the worst night of his life an he brought it all on himself. He finally got up and made his way to the living room. It was a mess, various pieces of clothing strewn, muddy footprints, mixed with grass and leaves on the floor, everything was off and he knew Janet would hate to come home to her place in such a state. He made quick work of the mess, even tossing the sheets in the washer and then the dryer, folding them neatly before heading out to meet Nick at the shop.

"I got your text, what do you need to talk about Nicky?"

"Well you see, I got this job offer..."

"Job offer? You have a job, here."

"Yeah, but this is a once in a life time chance to have a… "

"If you say unexpected adventure I am going to Punch you in your face." Eddie interrupted, a sick feeling in his stomach. Nick took a deep breath, dreading the next words that were about to come out of his mouth.

"They want me to go on tour with U2 and write about it, they are going to pay me crazy money to do something I love, something I miss. And you know I need the money. I am broke Eddie.."

"How long?"

"Five months." Nick answered looking away from Eddie's glare. Eddie shook his head, that was the spring and the summer.

"Five months, so that's our entire busy season."

"I know Eddie, but I cant say no."

"What about the commander and Ronnie?"

"Well he said to go, do, see. I will be back Eddie, in five months I will be right back here sitting at this desk. AND YOU AND I WILL MAKE WINDOW INSTALLATION HISTORY"

"Yeah, I have heard something of the like. Do what you gotta do, we will manage, like we did before." Eddie turned to leave.

"Eddie come on, wait a minute."

"Nick, I had a bad night, now this. Its best that I leave not just for our friendship but for your face. I will see you at the party later." Eddie slammed the door behind him, he walked past the store window. Best Friend Window. What a joke the thought to himself, as he turned on to Jefferson to pickup his truck at Sully's.


End file.
